


Suicide

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: I just wanted to get the words out. Sorry.





	Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, again.

Three times this week I've considered  
Suicide  
Drink the cleaner  
Cut your arms on that new X-acto knife you got for crafting but never used  
Because you were too depressed  
Bet it's pretty sharp  
Suicide  
I have no ropes and falling from my window to impale on the garden decorations doesn't sound appealing  
Water is simple I could just drop my phone in the tub  
It would be a quick accident  
No one would even know I was this bad  
Maybe the people I've told, who didn't believe me  
Maybe they would know  
Suicide  
Starving myself is always an option, I'm too fat anyway  
I don't deserve any of this  
The good or the bad  
Pathetic right?  
I'm already dead  
I'm scared  
I'm terrified of that blade, I know exactly where it is, I could go get it  
Not today  
Today I decide to open my pill bottles  
I dump out twice my recommended dose of antidepressants and take them  
A higher dose won't hurt me  
It might even help  
In a few days I go to therapy  
I could lie  
If I tell the truth I might get locked in the hospital for good  
Or I could tell the truth  
I could talk about the floor cleaner and crafting tool and phone charger that could have been my end  
Or I could just say I'm lonely and hope that gets the message across  
What do you think  
Suicide  
Is it even worth fighting anymore when no one cares?


End file.
